Dance of the Purebloods
by ShadowReaper1998
Summary: Yuuki and the rest of the night class along with Zero are back at Cross Academy. But what happens when they meet the new daughter of Kaien Cross; Alexandria? Will Zero finally have a lover? Can Yuuki make peace with Zero, Kaname and become friends with Alex? Or will everything come crashing down with the new threat that lurks in the darkness of Alex's past?


**Hello guys! This is my new story Dance of the Purebloods. I had to delete my story angels and demons because someone had the same name as the story and basically the same concept and I didn't want it to turn into a huge fight and people calling me a copy cat so I came up with this one a couple days ago after watch/reading Vampire Knight. I picked it up where the anime left off and I really hope you guys like it. The main couples/Characters are KanamexYuuki and ZeroxOc. So don't get mad if it's not all Yuuki/Kaname because Zero and my Oc are main characters to this as well. On another note This is my longest chapter I have ever written for a story and it took me allll day! So I really hope you guys like it and Review. Oh and I don't take full credit my best friend Hannah helped me with the cover picture, the name of the story, and her own Oc Hannah is created by her :3**

**Shadow: The disclaimer please Yuuki!**

**Yuuki-ShadowReaper1998 does not own anything but her own Oc's and the plot. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It had been two weeks since Kaname and Yuuki had left Cross Academy. Kaien didn't know if they were ever coming back but he knew he owed it to his students to rebuild the school. So far the rebuild of the school was going great; Yagari and the other hunters were working on the schools front gates. Kaien had constructionist fix up the east wing of the building that had been ruined from the battle with Rido. He had a lot to think about and take on at the moment but he couldn't ignore the hollow feeling of no longer having Zero and Yuuki around. Yuuki was with Kaname now and Zero had gone off on his own as a vampire who was a vampire hunter. Kaien thought it very unlikely that he would ever see his two adopted children again and it depressed him greatly.

Kaien slowly slid down into his office chair staring down at his anti-vampire sword. He wondered if things were ever going to be the same and if not how was he going to fill his empty nest? Kaien pulled the teal ribbon that held his hair back out, and golden locks of hair fell down around his face like a steady flowing river. His golden colored eyes were clouded with a stormy sadness he could not contain. Just how had he let all of this get out of hand like it had? Maybe if he had done something to restrain Zero or maybe even Kaname things wouldn't be like this. But he knew in the back of his mind that even if he had tried it wouldn't have kept everything from playing out as it had.

Kaien turned in his seat staring out the window at the beautiful sunset. It was the color of a fiery red passion the bright yellows and oranges mixing perfectly. It should have been a sin for something that beautiful to show on days like these. Kaien almost thought it unfair because he had no reason to admire such a beautiful sunset. He was never really a violent man since he had become headmaster, but at that moment he wanted to take his anti-vampire sword and slice through the sunset to make it disappear. But he knew that wasn't humanly possible and quite childish. Maybe hanging around Zero for so long had rubbed off on his personality or it could just be his true colors showing. Kaien didn't really know for sure but he also didn't like that feeling of despair and loneliness in the pit of his stomach.

Kaien's thoughts were interrupted when a heavy knock was heard from the door. He thought about ignoring it but knew Yagari would just break it down if he did. Kaien stood up and walked over to the dark wooden door with golden handles and pulled it open gently after unlocking it. Yagari offered him an awkward wave and Kaien gave him a small smile; letting him inside. Yagari's boots clicked loudly against the glossy hard wood floor of Kaien's office as he made his way to one of the small black and green cushioned chairs. Both men at the same time took a seat across from each other the desk the only thing that separated them.

"So you are that depressed about everything old man" Yagari rested his chin in the palm of his hand.

"You wouldn't understand what it's like to be a father with no children in his nest" Kaien cried water falls of tears.

Yagari scratched the back of his head almost sorry had had even brought up the subject. He took off his brown cowboy hat and racked a hand through his curly raven hair. His normally icy blue eyes were a bit darker than usual. Kaien could only guess he must have been worrying over Zero. Zero the boy who had just up and left after talking to Yuuki and deciding he would kill all the purebloods. Kaien couldn't blame him because he was just as worried but both men knew Zero could handle himself. Yagari traced the rim of his hat seeming to have run out of things to say. He knew why he had come into see Kaien but wasn't sure if he wanted to voice the question or not.

"It's alright Yagari I know what you want to ask and I have already thought about it."

"Well than what's your answer Kaien Cross? Will you go back to being the ruthless hunter and become head of the association?"

"I won't become that person I was back then. I want to try and make the hunters association like it should have been" Kaien put on his glasses and stood from his red leather desk chair.

"Kaien you know that they are going to try everything in their power to drag you down. You're always going to look like the bad guy" Yagari looked over at him after standing up and placing his hat back on top of his head.

"I'm fully aware of this fact Yagari, but someone needs to stand up and do it so why not me?" Kaien picked up his anti-vampire sword and walked out of the room.

Yagari looked outside at the midnight blue sky. The stars had just started to peek out into existence once more for all to see. It was a truly beautiful night but something felt off to Yagari almost like someone was going to step into something they shouldn't. He lifted up his gun and strapped it to his back firmly as he left the headmasters office to catch up with Kaien. Together the two men stepped out onto the grey cement path leading out into the dark forest. There were still vampires and other such dangerous creatures lurking about inside the forest so Kaien had made it very clear to the constructionist they weren't permitted to leave school grounds.

"You'll take the right wing of the forest then and I'll take the left" Yagari looked over at Kaien.

"Of course, see you in about an hour or so. We'll meet at the center clearing hopefully it'll be a clear peaceful night" Kaien offered Yagari that silly smile he normally did, and though Yagari would never admit it out loud he was glad Kaien was back to his foolish antics.

Yagari and Kaien both went their separate ways into the dark forest that lay ahead of them. Kaien's feet stepped on small twigs that crunched beneath his weight. He was very careful to make sure his black trench coat didn't get caught on anything. He kept his anti-vampire sword hidden underneath his coat as to not scare any of the constructionist that may have wondered through the forest without permission. Seeing as nothing was in his side of the forest as of the moment he admired the scenery around him. It was almost spring time and flowers were blooming as well as the cherry blossom trees. They left a sweet fragrance in the air that he had always enjoyed since childhood.

The smile that had slowly been forming on his lips was soon lost to a displeased frown hearing the firing of Yagari's gun. He was hoping and praying for a peaceful night, but he never got one anymore. He took off through the trees and pushes making sure to not trip over roots sticking up. Kaien's grace and fluid movement was truly a sight to see he wasn't called the vampire without fangs for nothing. His boots slid through the mud and he unsheathed his anti-vampire sword swinging it. The whistle of the blade moving through the cool air of the night was heard throughout the forest as he beheaded the first level E of the night. The vampire's body turned into a pile of golden sand. Yagari lowered his gun looking up at Kaien who turned, holding up his sword to the other vampires around.

"You know you didn't have to come running. I can handle a small group like this" Yagari muttered while reloading his gun.

"I had none on my side which I find odd seeing as how they are normally spread throughout the forest" Kaien murmured quietly.

"Which means they're after something specific over on this side then" Yagari aimed his anti-vampire gun firing and killing two in one shot.

"Don't get separated and watch your back. If they are after something than the levels E is meant to kill whatever it is."

The level E ran toward Yagari and Kaien with claws outstretched and the odd foul stench of rotting flesh in the air. Neither man had time to figure out where the horrible smell was coming from because the level E was right upon them. Yagari clicked the safety back on his gun and slammed the butt end of it into one of the level E's face and took out a pistol shooting it in the forehead. As soon as the bullet made contact the vampire turned into a pile of golden sand like the other. Kaien dodged the swipe of claws and twirled sending the end of his blade into the chest of the level E that had been behind him, and his other hand took the level E's head he had dodged and twisted it till it came off. Both of the bodies turned to golden sand but still there were many left to go through.

Yagari and Kaien charged into the large group of level E and the whistling of a sword through air was heard alongside the gun shots from Yagari's anti-vampire guns. After so many piles of golden sand around them there were still so many left. Kaien didn't know where so many had come from at once. He looked over to Yagari who had his face scrunched up in disgust. Finally Kaien smelt the foul stench of rotting flesh again and both males scanned the group of level E to find just where it was coming from. What neither had expected was for two of the tall trees in the forest to fall over causing not only them but the level E to scatter to avoid it. Yagari and Kaien landed in a high tree branch only a few feet away.

The remaining level E that had managed to get away from being crushed under the massive trees was slowly sliding to their feet. But loud screeches were heard from them as a large ugly black hand reached out and dragged them into the darker parts of the forest. The sickening crunch of bones and torn flesh were heard throughout the clearing and Kaien thought he might throw up. The smell of rotten flesh was even worse than before as a creature neither he nor Yagari had ever seen crawled out of the forest. The level E seemed to be running for their lives but to no such luck as each one was devoured by the strange creature.

The creature raised itself up onto two legs like a human with a snake for a tail and large glowing red eyes. The skin on the creature looked like it was rotting off and slowly healing itself at the same time. Its finger nails were long and sharp and each of his teeth pointy and ready to rip into flesh. It still had bits of organs and flesh stuck between its teeth. The creature looked like it was grinning and let out a high pitched scream. Yagari had his mouth covered the stench was just horrible and even Kaien truly thought he would keel over and start throwing up. Who would have created such a vile monstrosity? Who would have wanted to? Obviously it was a mistake gone seriously wrong. But they had no choice but to bring it down for the safety of everyone back at the school. Kaien raised his anti-vampire sword and Yagari got ready to back him up, aiming his shot gun the pistol long forgotten on the ground.

"Are you ready Yagari?"

"Yeah, let's put this vile thing out of its misery."

Kaien charged at the creature that arched its back as thick vines came out and headed straight toward Kaien who simply sliced through them with the jagged edge of his sword. Yagari aimed his gun and fired shot after shot until the left leg tore away from the rest of the body causing the creature to fall. Kaien took the chance and leaped letting one of the vines slice through his side. He took his sword and swung it slicing straight down; cutting it into two pieces. As Kaien's feet touched the muddy earth the two pieces of the creature fell with black goo coming from the wounds. Not even the rain that had started to fall washed the stench away if anything it made it worse than before. Kaien held his bleeding side as Yagari jumped down from the tree, catching Kaien before he fell over.

"You're getting slow with your reaction time old man" Yagari smirked.

"Yes, well I haven't done this in quite some time" Kaien let Yagari carry most of his weight as they were headed back to the school.

The black blood that was splattered all over the ground was slowly absorbed back into the body of the creature and it began to put itself back together. Both Kaien and Yagari stopped hearing the pieces mush together and a howl coming from the rotted lips of the vile thing.

"You have got to be kidding me. There is no way it could have…."

Yagari's sentence was interrupted as the black clawed hand stretched out and threw him into trees. Splatters of Yagari's blood were on the side of Kaien's shocked face. Yagari had gone through at least three different trees before landing on the ground bruised and his stomach bleeding terribly. He tried to push himself up to his feet but to no avail. Kaien got up ignoring the pain in his bleeding side as he picked up his anti-vampire sword standing in front of his old friend. He put his sword in a blocking position as the vines crashed into him causing him to lose his sword that spun in the air landing with the blade stuck in the ground a few feet away.

The vines curled around Kaien's body with the intent to crush him for Kaien could not move in the state he was in. He wondered if this was going to be the end of him and that maybe this was punishment for breaking the promise to Juri he had made never to use that sword again. His vision was blurry and he was out of breath and ready to fall asleep, till he heard the whistle of the wind and the scream of pain coming from the creature. It wasn't until seconds later he had landed in soft arms. His vision was a little clearer and staring at a girl with long black hair and cobalt blue eyes. She looked around the age of nineteen and whispered something he couldn't hear. Kaien turned his vision to the creature and the little girl standing before it. It looked to be cowering before her but the girl couldn't have been more than twelve or thirteen. She was covered in red and black blood only wearing a lavender night gown with no shoes. Her skin was pale but as beautiful as porcelain, and her hair went all the way to her waist a curly messy dark brown. She was picture perfect and Kaien had only seen that kind of beauty in the immortal beings called vampires. The last thing he saw before darkness consumed him was the little girl raising her hand and the creature caught a flame in a horrible black fire.

What he had guessed to be a day or two later was when he awoke in his bedchamber. The same girl that had broken his fall that night was hovering over him. He sat up straight obviously startling her as she backed up far enough out of his reach. He blinked once, twice before the feeling of vertigo had completely gone away and he was able to offer the girl a reassuring smile. She rubbed her hands on the small black dress she was wearing nervously. After having thought about it she came forward with a damp wash cloth and began to wipe Kaien's face with it.

"May I ask your name and what exactly happened?"

At first the girl didn't answer but he assumed she thought better of it and replied "My name is Hannah Colton and you were attacked two nights ago by an experiment gone wrong."

"That thing was an experiment? You don't mean to tell me you created that thing!"

Hannah winced at the harsh tone but calmly shook her head "No, milady would never take part in something that horrible."

Kaien was quiet for a moment and grabbed her hand "Who is this….milady? Was she that little girl with you?"

Hannah nodded slowly "She is the pureblood princess of the Salvatore family. The only one that is left for her entire family was murdered last year before her eyes. She doesn't talk and keeps to herself. I am her faithful servant and I will protect her from anyone you hear! So don't you or that mean man touch her!"

Hannah gripped Kaien's arm dangerously and he winced softly but patted the girls hand with his other in a motion to calm her down. He had heard that all the Salvatores had died. No one ever said that Liam Salvatore had any children. But purebloods were known for hiding their children especially when extremely attached and over protective of them. Kaien was eager to meet this little girl and thank her for saving his life but a small part of her image in his mind had reminded him of Yuuki. How frail and powerless she looked but underneath it all stood a princess with power and knowledge.

"Can I see her?"

Hannah folded her hands nervously in her lap and shook her head "She's very tired right now from the other day's events."

"How can she be tired from just using a small amount of power like that? She is a pureblood is she not" Yagari asked from leaning against the door frame. His wounds were completely healed and Kaien was always amazed at what pureblood vampires could do.

"Well yes she is b-but you s-see milady says she has no reason to live on. So she has stopped feeding off blood and it's been a couple months now. She's extremely sick a frail" Hannah whispered softly as tears brimmed at the corner of her eyes.

"A pureblood that no longer wants to live I find that funny" Yagari mumbled.

"Yagari be quiet that isn't nice. She did save us back there" Kaien hit him upside the head now standing.

"Yeah, I know I can't believe I got my ass handed to me by something that ugly."

Kaien rolled his eyes at his old friend and touched Hannah's shoulder softly "Please, will you let me see her?"

Hannah let out a soft sigh and led the way to one of the empty dorms in the headmasters building and knocked twice before opening it. The room was completely dark and the rain drops hitting the window was the only sound heard throughout the room.

The walls were painted a soft shade of blue with silver vines decorating it. The floor was a midnight blue carpet and soft to the touch. There was a full length mirror that had a silver rim made out of vines with roses peeking out from under them. The dresser and night stands were made from mahogany with deep swirls in them that looked like leaves. The bed was queen sized with dark blue silky microfiber sheets and a comforter that was midnight blue with a black vine design. At each end of the vine were black roses sporting. The headboard was wooden and carved much like the comforter. There was a canopy that let silk almost see through curtains fall around the bed to hide who slept in it from prying eyes. It was truly a master piece and this was one of Kaien's favorite rooms. He had offered it to Yuuki but she had declined wanting a normal dorm room in the girl's dorm.

Hannah bowed softly in front of the bed whispering something Kaien couldn't understand before leaving and shutting the door quietly behind her. Kaien pulled back the curtain without hesitation and tied them back around the bed posts. The little girl looked up at him with the brightest emerald green eyes he'd ever seen, she looked almost curious. Kaien looked her over with his eyes as he sat down in a chair. Hannah was right she looked like she'd fall to pieces if you even breathed on her the wrong way. But she reminded him so much of Yuuki at a young age and his heart ached.

"What is it you want from me Mr. Cross" the girl tilted her head.

"Please call me Kaien; I just wanted to know your name and to thank you."

"My name isn't important but you are welcome Kaien-san" She smiled fondly at him.

"No, please I want to know your name! You're killing yourself when you should be living. There aren't many purebloods left" Kaien lifted up her hand and held it.

"Why is there any more reason or me to live in this corrupt world? My family is gone and I have no lover so why?"

"I'll be your reason and I'm sure you will find more, just please"

Kaien wasn't sure why he was saying these things or why he had such an attachment to this girl. He didn't even know her. She wasn't Yuuki and she would never be a replacement but there was just something about her that made her easy to like. To him everyone deserved a chance at life. If all she needed to live on and become a queen of purebloods he'd be one of those reasons. He was surprised to see her slowly sit up and wipe a tear away from his face that he hadn't even realized had fallen.

"Do not cry Kaien-san. You look so much better when you smile."

"Please, will you let me be your father if that's all you need? I'll take care of you and give you what you need."

The girl looked surprised at first but a warm smile that made Kaien's heart clench with hope appeared on her lips. He squeezed her hand a little tighter seeing the light spark in her emerald green eyes. As if she also might have hope for her own future.

"You are a very kind man and I thank you for the offer. I think I will take you up on that."

"Thank you so much, now then what is your name?"

"My names Alexandria Salvatore, you can call me Alex for short" she whispered.

"Alright Alex it is then, but from now on you'll be known as Alex Cross my little girl. No more of not feeding and taking care of yourself."

Alex nodded softly and tackled him into a hug; burying her face into his chest. "Thank you…papa."

Kaien could feel the happy tears roll down his face as he hugged Alex tightly. Maybe this time he'd get to keep a child as his own. He vowed to not let anyone take her away from him. He would keep her healthy, happy, and make sure Cross Academy felt like home to her. He rubbed her head and took her hand walking out of the dorm room that would soon be her room to get to work on this new found relationship and to putting his dream school back together.

_~Two and a half years later~_

A girl with hair that was dark brown and reached to her waist stepped off the train and onto the platform of the train station. She hadn't been back here for two and a half years. She had fond memories and terrible memories but she loved the place all the same. Her brownish red eyes scanned the crowd of mortals around her and she smiled at a little boy who waved to her. This young girl was Yuuki Kuran one of the pureblood princesses of the vampire world. Yuuki turned around grinning up at her older brother and lover Kaname Kuran the man she had chosen to leave with.

"Lord Kaname we're finally home again" Yuuki squealed with glee her voice like a silver bell.

Kaname smiled at his dear Yuuki his eyes showing nothing but love for her. He wore black dress pants and a button up long sleeved shirt that was white. His suite jacket was carelessly unbuttoned and his dark brown hair came just below his neck. He was picture perfect as one of the pureblood lords of the vampire world. His black dress shoes made no noise as he walked over to Yuuki and embraced her; startling her.

"Yes Yuuki, we are home. It feels nice to be back but anywhere you go is home."

A light blush crept up on Yuuki's cheeks and she looked away biting her lip. She hated how she always became flustered whenever he showed her affection. While she was looking away she missed the soft smile adorning his lips. Yuuki smoothed down her pure white dress jacket and stared at her black five inch heeled boots; her hands tucked behind her back. Kaname chuckled at her childish manner.

"Kaname-sama stop laughing at me!"

"I'm sorry Yuuki I just can't help it you look so cute."

Yuuki pushed her fingers together childishly and turned away from him only causing him to laugh fully now. She huffed frustrated and then noticed Ruka and Hanabusa fighting over who should carry her bags. Yuuki sighed softly and walked over taking her bag from the both of them.

"Guys stop arguing over something as silly as this I can carry my own bag" Yuuki crossed her arms after setting her bag beside her.

"But Lady Kuran it's my job to carry such trivial things for you" Hanabusa objected.

"No, Lady Yuuki it's my job" Ruka glared at Hanabusa.

"Guys you're going to make her mad like last time and then lord Kaname will give out punishment" Akatsuki muttered running a hand through his fiery red hair.

Both Ruka and Hanabusa stopped their bickering and rubbed the back of their heads apologizing to Yuuki for their childish antics. Yuuki gave a soft smile and picked up Kaname's bag and her own giving one to each of them. Hanabusa and Ruka both gave smiles to Yuuki she was always so kind to them she would truly make a good princess.

Yuuki looked over their three companions' attire. Hanabusa still had that sunshine blonde hair and icy blue eyes. His trickster teasing ways had never changed since they had left and both Yuuki and he had got into disagreements at times because of it. But even so Hanabusa was loyal and she considered him one of her best and closest friends. Ruka still had long curly pale brown hair and her eyes are only a shade darker than her hair. She is just as beautiful at the rest of her companions but she can sometimes have quite an attitude with Yuuki which said girl often ignores for Rukas' benefit. Akatsuki has fiery red hair and his eyes are a darker shade of red almost maroon. He's quiet and puts his two cents in when it's needed. Yuuki thinks out of their three companions Akatsuki is Kanames' favorite because he's quiet. Though it doesn't seem like it Yuuki and Akatsuki have also developed a close friendship to the point he has told Yuuki about his unrequited love for Ruka.

The four of them together had left to take care of the council of vampires and to show Yuuki the ropes of being a princess. She was still putting the pieces of her past together to help her with her present and it wasn't an easy task. But with Kaname's and the others help she would slowly but surely start to fit in with everyone. Being home made everything a lot better though she was extremely nervous to see him again. Yuuki wondered if he would try to kill her the minute she stepped onto campus or if he was even going to be there. The boy she had left behind two and a half years ago; Zero Kiryu.

"Yuuki come on the car is waiting" Kaname held out his hand to her.

"Oh, right I'm coming Kaname-kun!"

Yuuki ran taking his hand and letting him pull her into the car. She sat comfortably next to him and leaned her head back lost in her thoughts once more. Yuuki had promised herself that she wouldn't get all worked up over Zero anymore after all they had chosen the paths they wanted to go. Kaname slid his hand into Yuuki's and leaned over kissing her temple softly. It was the first time Kaname had dared to do something like that in public and she was redder than a tomato. Hanabusa started laughing at her and clutching his stomach with tears in his eyes. Yuuki beat up on him.

"Hanabusa it's not funny!"

"I'm s-sorry Lady Kuran b-but it w-was!"

Even Ruka and Akatsuki had a smile on their faces though Ruka's was forced so she wouldn't ruin the mood. Kaname frowned softly thinking the total opposite of the situation and Yuuki knew exactly what he was about to say. So she leaned over and kissed his cheek very softly before sitting back properly in her seat. This kind of affection was foreign to her so she was glad Kaname didn't push anything on her. He wanted her to relax and get used to the idea of being his fiancé. Everyone settled down in the car and the only sound was when the car came to a stop in front of Cross Academy.

Yuuki was the first to crawl out of the car and run up to the front of the gates. She was egger to see her old home and school. The night class students were to be there ahead of time as to not cause any problems with getting the day class students back into the school. This would be her first year as a night class student and it excited her greatly but also terrified her to know that Zero would be watching to make sure she didn't cause trouble. Kaname walked up next to her and rubbed her back as they looked up at the newly built school.

Cross Academy the school for humans and vampires to attend and proof that they could live peacefully together. The day class consisted of the humans and the night class of the vampires. There were the guardians or disciplinary committee that protects the day class student from the dark secrets of the school. Yuuki used to be one of those people but she wondered who would take her spot next to Zero now. She wondered if Kaien Cross even remembered her and again if Zero would automatically try to kill her when she walked through the doors. She blinked softly feeling the others stiffen near her and she turned her head to where they all were staring. Kaname was the only calm one as he kept Yuuki hidden behind his arm.

There stood only a couple feet away Zero Kiryu. He didn't say anything or even walk toward them he just stood there leaning against a tree with his arms cross. There was no doubt in Yuuki's mind that the bloody rose was hidden inside the black trench coat he was wearing. He still had the same short silver hair and dark purple eyes from two and a half years ago. The only difference was now Yuuki came up to his shoulders instead of his chest. She wanted to ask him how he was doing and how life had treated him after the incident with Rido, but she knew only friends talked about such things and they were no longer friends. Her biting Zero had proved that factor to both of them.

"I didn't expect to see you back so soon; Yuuki Kuran" Zero walked over to them with his hands shoved into his pockets.

"The night class students were supposed to show up early so we didn't disturb the day class" Yuuki whispered from behind Kaname's arm.

"Ah, I see but for your sake you should have just stayed away Yuuki" Zero glared.

"Hey you have no right to talk to Lady Kuran like that" Hanabusa stepped up the ground turning to ice.

Zero instantly reached inside his trench coat pulling out the bloody rose and Yuuki panicked tugging fiercely on Kaname's jacket. Right as Yuuki had tugged Kaname stepped in front of Hanabusa who drew back his powers but Zero kept his gun pointed and ready to fire. Yuuki walked forward to make both of them cut it out but Hanabusa pulled her back letting Kaname and Zero handle their own problems.

"Don't you ever point that gun at people Yuuki holds dear or I'll rip your hand off Kiryu" Kaname warned dangerously.

"That is if you can before I pull the trigger Kaname" Zero smirked.

"Don't get cocky remember I helped make you who you are" Kaname narrowed his eyes.

Zero was about to retort but the peace maker and the one person who hates conflict stepped between them. "Now Lord Kaname, Zero-san let's not start our first day off like this."

Everyone looked up to see none other than Senri, Rima, and Takuma approaching from the headmaster's office. Takuma had bright blonde hair and spring green eyes. He was always so kind and trust worthy Yuuki couldn't help but wave when she saw him. Takuma waved happily back at her and made Kaname cool his defensive energy and Zero put his gun away.

Rima sighed softly standing under an umbrella with Senri wondering if it would be like this all year. Rima had bright orange hair tied up in pig tails with dark blue eyes. She could always be found with Senri and in the last year the two had become a couple. Her companion Senri who was also cousin to Kaname and Yuuki had dark maroon red hair and baby blue eyes. Both Rima and Senri didn't talk much and distanced themselves from the rest of the night class, but none the less Yuuki felt warmth in her heart at seeing them again.

"The headmaster is waiting in his office so hurry up and go already" Senri mumbled and sat down on one of the benches.

Kaname looked back at Yuuki "Shall we go?"

Yuuki gave a nod and took Kaname's hand and reached taking Zero's at the same time without giving him time to jerk away and moved forward toward the building. Hanabusa, Ruka, and Akatsuki stayed behind with Takuma and the others. The building was just how she had remembered it. It looked like a castle with the higher towers having points to them. There were so many dorms since the school had so many students. The outside was made from stone and the front doors were large and wooden with golden handles. It was just like it had been before the whole incident with Rido. She found herself egger to see Kaien again and to see how he'd been doing. She heard he took up the position of being president of the hunters association from Yagari when he was passing through a town she'd been in.

She walked up the shiny white marble steps that led to the headmaster's door. Her heart was pounding as she let go of Zero's and Kaname's hands to open up the door. Zero shoved his hands back into his trench coat pockets and Kaname folded his arms across his chest as she pulled the door open and walked inside with the two boys.

"Kaien I'm back from my…." She didn't finish her sentence since the two boys behind her instantly grabbed her and yanked her backwards and behind them. The scent of a powerful pureblood was in the room and what was before the three of them was a girl that couldn't have been older than 15years old. She turned with a small smile playing on her lips.

Her emerald eyes twinkled as she looked more at Zero than Yuuki or Kaname, her voice was sweet and soft when she spoke "Hello Yuuki, Kaname, and Zero papa and I have been eagerly awaiting your arrival."

* * *

**-IMPORTANT- So how was it guys? If it was worth reading please do review! I appreciate your guys thoughts and pointers. I tried to keep the character as close to how they act in the anime/manga as possible. Sorry if they are a bit OOC here and there. As for the other side couples I forgot to mention I have Rima/Senri, Ruka/Akatsuki, and Hanabusa/Hannah (another Oc). So Takuma and Seiren are the only two I don't have pairings for so If you want to be paired with them just leave it in a review or PM me. I'm taking the first two people that ask and give me their characters and what they can do. Note that they can not be Purebloods because I already have the purebloods I need but they can be changed by whatever pureblood you want them to be changed by if your characters are vampires. **

**Yuuki-Please Review! Shadow-chan really appreciates it and it gets her to update faster!**

**REVIEW! **


End file.
